<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fire giveth by Futafanatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847012">The Fire giveth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futafanatic/pseuds/Futafanatic'>Futafanatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls III, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Comedy, F/M, Fire keeper is best girl, Izuku should invest more points in intelligence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, fire keeper is good girlfriend, the author loves rare ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:36:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futafanatic/pseuds/Futafanatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a long day for Izuku he was worked to the bone. After everything that happened at the sports festival and with the hero killer his training to control One For All was drastically increased. he needed a break and what better way to relax than to play some dark souls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Izuku's Fist, Midoriya Inko &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Everyone, Midoriya Izuku/Fire keeper, Midoriya Izuku/Fire keeper (dark souls 3)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You called? Ashen one.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>very short first chapter just to set the scene. though I might just leave this as a one shot type deal depending on the response it gets </p>
<p>anyways I hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a typical day for one Izuku Midoriya. After a day of classes at UA high he was left worn out not only did his homeroom teacher Aizawa run his class through the wringer but his friend and trainer All Might otherwise known as Toshinori, ran him ragged bearing down on more training so he could handle a higher percentage of One for all. Honestly the power in it self still boggled his mind to this day. A power cultivated by one person before being haded off to another, continuously growing more powerful with each new successor, the power had proven just how hard it became to master after all those years of being cultivated and handed down, with Izuku being the ninth holder of One for all he learned this lesson first hand when he broke all the bones in his arm and leg the first time he used it, a physically untrained body can’t handle the overflowing power that is one for all. With training Izuku found that he could handle about 5% of the power without strain or harm but after recent events events with the league of villains and Stain the hero killer, Toshinori saw it fit to try and speed up the training process by making the said training more hard core and frequent. Izuku was honestly sick of the workouts and needed some time to relax so he did what he use to do when he got home from middle school, he played some video games. Scrolling through his minimal collection of games he found nothing of interest, he had already invested so many hours into them that they were no longer appealing. So he starting browsing through the consoles online store to see if anything cheap or on sale stood out to him.</p>
<p>“Dark souls 3 huh?”</p>
<p>He had heard about the game and even seen some gameplay while it looked ok it wasn’t really his cup of tea for he normally stuck to playing strategy games or shooters, he wasn’t really one for RPG’s or lore heavy games but seeing as it was on sale for 5 bucks he decided to give it a go.</p>
<p>And thus our tale begins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Man this game sure took its sweet time installing, oh well now that its done I guess I can finally play”</p>
<p>Loading up the game he created his character, being unoriginal he decided to try and make the character look like himself which he managed to do somewhat and picked the knight class.  After watching the cutscene and Starting the tutorial are he spent a few minutes familiarizing himself with the controls, X to interact ,R1 to attack ,L1 to block, L2 to parry, R2 for heavy attack, O to dodge and sprint, Δ to two hand the weapon, ☐ to use an item. D pad to select items and change equipment and spells, touch pad for equipment and item menu and of Course the analogue sticks for movement and camera controls.</p>
<p>Preceding through the cemetery of ash he encountered the ravenous crystal lizard and proceeded to get his ass kicked a few times before he started to see the patterns in its attacks and memorize the dodge timing. After defeated the lizard and collecting his 4000 souls he continued down the beaten path and found his first bonfire, lighting it and replenishing his health and estus he slowly made his way to the boss room being sure to loot any items on the way. </p>
<p> Izuku entered the plaza like area and approached what at first glance appeared to be a statue of a man impaled by a sword, interacting with the statue caused his character to pull the sword from from the statue revealing in turn revealing it to be not a carved slab of stone but the first boss of the game. Iudex Gundyr a giant of a man wielding a stylized halberd, his attacks themselves were fast but since the boss fought almost non aggressively there was enough pause between his attacks for Izuku to bait an attack and memorize the patterns. <br/>The back and forth of bait, dodge, attack when on until Izuku had gotten Iudex down to about 60% health, then the boss entered phase 2. A puss of man ruptured fourth from Gundyrs body encapsulating his upper half save for his weapon holding arm in a black mass that took the form of a serpent with a grotesque arm of decaying bone. After panic rolling away from the transforming boss Izuku managed to avoid the mid transformation attack. <br/>The boss became bore aggressive and had a wider attack range which through Izuku for a loop and forced him to use all of his estus while he chipped at the bosses health.</p>
<p>“Ok out off healing and at halve health but the boss is at quarter health.. I can do this easily!”</p>
<p>He said with a cocky grin until the boss on jumped into the air and landed on him taking out the rest of his health bar. </p>
<p>As the red “YOU DIED” flashed on to the screen Izuku immediately got a grasp on what this game would do to him as a new player.</p>
<p>Restart at the bonfire run past the fodder through the fog gate and collect the dropped 4000 plus souls he collected before returning his attention to the boss getting past the first phase easily without the need of estus he started phase 2 again only  this time he played slightly more aggressivly and instead of dodging most of the big one hit attacks he blocked with his shield and immediately followed up with a slash from his sword, rolling occasionally and blocking frequently he managed to deafest the first boss of the game netting himself another 3000 souls in the process. </p>
<p>“Heheh I think I might be getting into this, I wonder when I get to level up though”</p>
<p>Following the pathway up he entered Fire link shrine. Walking down to the center he saw a white haired woman in a black gown with a solid silver mask covering her eyes.<br/>At this point Izuku’s hands started to tingle slightly but he ignored it and proceeded to speak with the white haired woman who had introduced herself as the fire keeper. </p>
<p>Izuku listened to the dialogue and planted the coiled sword into the fire link shrine bonfire. After lighting it he turned back to fire keeper who know offered to grant him strength in exchange for soul. He hit accept and the fire keeper spoke what he was sure was an iconic line in the game.</p>
<p>“Then touch the darkness within me” </p>
<p>A states leveling screen appeared and with it the tingling in Izuku’s fingers grew more unbearable, no longer a light tingle but a searing pain in his finger tips. Try as he might though he couldn’t let go of the controller the pain forcing him to tighten his grip, just as the boy was about to scream all pain had ceased and what was left was a bright blue light emanating from the tv. He stared into the blue light and he could’ve sworn he felt it looking back. The blue light kept growing brighter and brighter developing the room until it was suddenly gone and in its place infant of him stood the Fire keeper.</p>
<p>“What?” Asked Izuku in a confused yet monotone voice</p>
<p>Looking around the room and then back at the tv to see were she once was in comparison too where she was now standing she kept her calm facial expression. After taking a minute to look back and forth between the tv, the room, and the boy sitting on the bed infant of her she spoke.</p>
<p>“If I may say ashen one, this does seem to be a rather..curious arrangement”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Yes ashen one ?”</p>
<p>“But”</p>
<p>“Are you ready to speak thine desire?”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“Forgive my Impertinence but you were the one whom summoned me correct?, would thou state thine desire”</p>
<p>Izuku took a second to gain his bearing and answered the woman that now stood infant of him </p>
<p>“….I would like to ..level up please?”</p>
<p>He asked as more of a question rather than a statement or suggestion as he was still bewildered by the fact that an what was once an npc in a game he had literally been playing for  only a few minutes was now a living breathing person standing in front of him.</p>
<p>“Then take nourishment from these sovereignless souls within me”</p>
<p>Nothing happened for a minute till the the Fire keeper coughed and gestured to the floor in front of her.</p>
<p>Izuku looked at her then to where she gestured.</p>
<p>‘What does she want me to do?’</p>
<p>Izuku glanced at the tv from the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>‘Oh the character in the game knelt before the status screen came up right?’ </p>
<p>After his realization he got off the bed and moved to kneel in front of the fire keeper, making sure to mic the pose that his in game character did to the best of his abilities, reaching his had out palm up he felt the fire keeper place her hand onto of his and a flow of weightlessness wash through him. </p>
<p>He closed his eyes and he could see it a status screen with with attributes and levels, only non of them matched what his character had in the game, the stats were way too low with the only acceptation being intelligence with was at 20 but strength was only at 5, endurance was at 10, dexterity was at 12, vitality was at 15 and luck was at 18 the other stats for attunement, Vigor and faith however where non existent. </p>
<p>Looking at the top of the screen he found he was level 14 and needed about 700 souls to level. Then he looked at his soul count and found that he had just over 7000 souls, the same amount he had in game. After filming away his questions for later he looked over at the other parts of the screen to find his base values and a curious effect.</p>
<p>One for all. A power that is built off of the stockpiled physical prowess of past users. current holder: 9. Izuku Midoriya. </p>
<p>Current minimum percentage: 5%, Current maximum percentage: 15%<br/>He felt the percentage description odd but focusing on it provided more information that had answered is question</p>
<p>One for all minimum percentage: The amount of stockpiled power the user can wield without any discomfort or lasting negative impacts.</p>
<p>One for all maximum percentage: The amount of stockpiled power the user can wield without any lasting negative impacts.</p>
<p>He read the two descriptions noticing the lack of the word discomfort and the use of the term “lasting negative impacts”</p>
<p>‘OH I get it!, it means broken bones and muscles, so I can use 5% without damaging myself as well as not feel any kind of “discomfort” while using it. So that means I can use 15% without breaking any bones but since my body isn’t at that point physically to be a paper vessel I’m going to feel the force of the power thus causing me “discomfort”.’</p>
<p>Looking between the usable percentage and his stats he dropped a point into strength and saw the minimum percent go up from 5 to 6 and the maximum from 15 to 16 he also saw other numbered factors go up slightly such as equip load but defense stayed the same.</p>
<p>Dumping the other 4 points her could manage into strength he saw the minimum and maximum continue to rise along with his equip load but defense had only risen by 1 point leaving him at a solid 20, focusing on the stat he saw its description pop up.</p>
<p>Defense: Mainly influenced by outside variables. Such as equipment or the quirks of others.</p>
<p>What intrigued him most about the description was the it knew about quirks, It wasn’t a carbon copy of the games menu it was refurbished to accommodate his world.</p>
<p>Rereading the description again he deduced that defense was really only affected by things such as clothing and support items.</p>
<p>“Fascinating”</p>
<p>“What is ashen one?”</p>
<p>“Wha ..oh nothing sorry”</p>
<p>In the end he decided to allocate all his current lives to strength bringing it up from 5 to 10.</p>
<p>“Wow so I can level in real life by using the souls I acquire in the game this is amazing!, but was why can I do this is this a quirk, is it mine, is it part of one for all?, I gotta call All might !”</p>
<p>Seeing as her job was done the Fire keeper turned and sat on the edge of Izuku’s bed.</p>
<p>Feeling the soft comforting fabric she thought back to the world she had just came from while it was her home she couldn’t deny that it left much to be desired.<br/>It was a weird feeling seeing a version of herself on this moving screen while sitting in an unknown place. While normally one would be under duress her upbringing had allowed her to stay calm.</p>
<p>“If I may ask, ashen one how did I end up in thine ..abode?”</p>
<p>“thats what Im trying to figure out, I think it may have been a quirk, possibly one that I’ve always had but never knew about.”</p>
<p>‘but why did it act out now, it seems to be tied into video games but its never happened before’</p>
<p>He thought back on the games he used to play, predominantly strategy games and shooters….strategy games?..”</p>
<p>He quickly ran to his desk drawer and pulled out one of his hero analysis notebooks. <br/>He read through the analysis’ he wrote , how detailed they were. Suddenly something clicked </p>
<p>‘It makes sense now, I’ve always had a quirk its just been hidden. I got my analysis and strategy skills from the shooters and top down games and the fire keeper to level up from dark souls. So my quirk allows me to take key functions of the game and apply them to myself?”</p>
<p>“Fascinating”</p>
<p>“What is ashen one?”</p>
<p>“What?, oh nothing I just found out that I’ve had a quirk all this time!”</p>
<p>Happy tears began falling down the boys cheeks, while the fire keeper couldn’t see she could sense and feel her surroundings, she could sense the tears falling from the ashen one and hitting the floor. Without hesitation she knelt down in front of the boy and began wiping the tears from his cheeks.</p>
<p>“What is wrong ashen one?”</p>
<p>“N-nothing these are happy tears”</p>
<p>“Forgive me but I do not understand, how does one cry when they are happy”</p>
<p>She had been living in a world of black and white for so long you were either in the grips of despair are barely holding on by shunning away all emotion, she was struggling to process the emotions and currently before her.</p>
<p>"Im just a bit overwhelmed by it I’ve wanted a quirk of my own for so long and now I know I finally have one, now I have two actually”</p>
<p>He chuckled to himself as he put his hand onto hers.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much”</p>
<p>“…Thou art welcome, ashen one”</p>
<p>A moment of comfortable silence passed before Izuku realized what was actually happening around him.his quirk basically brought a life from a fictional world into the real world, since he hadn’t lost his strategic ability since he first acquired it it was safe to assume that the changes his quirk made were permanent. Meaning he would have to provide food, clothing and shelter for the now very real woman infant of him.</p>
<p>He quickly scrambled to his phone and placed an emergency phone call to All Might.</p>
<p>~A HERO’S DUTY IS NEVER DONE~</p>
<p>~A HERO’S DUTY IS NEVER DONE~</p>
<p>Hearing the emergency ring of his phone all might scrambled to the phone and looked at the caller ID. </p>
<p>“young Midoriya!?”</p>
<p>“yes Midoriya i’m here what’s wrong?!”</p>
<p>“I think I’ve had a quirk all this time, it suddenly activated and now theirs a woman who was once a character in a video game standing in my room living and breathing !, what do I do ?!”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“How do I get this approved by the school? she’s technically my quirk so does that mean she has to be with me at all times?, how do I go about getting food and clothing for her?, will she have to share a room with me?, Im not good with women man what do I do ?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O ok ok ill be there shortly”</p>
<p>At that All might ran out of his office in his hero form and speed to the Midoriya household and and knocked on the door. A short chubby green hair woman answered and almost fainted at the sight of all might at her door.</p>
<p>“A-all-all might!!! What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“ Young Midoriya called it sounded like an emergency, please miss show me to his room!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman lead All might into her house and to her sons room hurriedly opening the door to find a strange woman sitting on Izuku’s bed.</p>
<p>“Wha ?”</p>
<p>“Good evening art though companions of the ashen one?”</p>
<p>After what seemed like an hour of explaining Inko and All Might had calmed down from the sight of a random stranger in Midoriya’s bedroom. </p>
<p>“Um may I ask something?”</p>
<p>“Yes mom what is it?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean by you had a quirk all this time weren’t you a late bloomer and isn’t your quirk super strength?”</p>
<p>“Ah allow me to explain that Mrs Midoriya”</p>
<p>“you can drop the prefix I’m widowed after all”<br/>“Ah my condolences, anyways it all started about 200 years ago”</p>
<p>After explaining the history of One For All All might shrunk down into his weakened form to further push the fact that he wasn’t lying at which Inko fainted. </p>
<p>“Is she going to be ok young Midoriya?!”</p>
<p>“It happened when she’s overwhelmed shell probably wake up in an hour or so, but what do we do about her All Might!?”</p>
<p>Izuku gestured to the whit haired woman still sitting on his bed patiently waiting while they had their conversation.<br/>All Might reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to dial a number.</p>
<p>“Ah hello Principal Nezu I have a bit of a situation”</p>
<p>Izuku sat on his bed next to the Fire keeper who nodded at him when he did so while he waited for All Might to finish his call.</p>
<p>“Could it be that I have brought ill fortune upon you ashen one?”</p>
<p>“Wha No no not at all, Its just little sudden is all and we have to figure out what to do since it seems you’ll be existing in this world with us from now on”</p>
<p>“I see”</p>
<p>“All right young Midoriya I have spoken to nezu and since she is your quirk she will have to go with you to your classes and such, is she combative?”</p>
<p>“Thou hast never bared arms in her life”</p>
<p>“Then with the exception of hero classes and future hero work she will be your new shadow”</p>
<p>“I see”</p>
<p>“well now that that’s settled I should really be going, good luck and do try to come up with a proper explanation for class tomorrow”</p>
<p>And with that all might buffed back into his hero from and jumped out Izuku’s window into the night sky.</p>
<p>The following night was awkward to say the least, having a strange woman that use to be a lifeless file of code join the mother and son for dinner weird experience seeing as any topic the woman tried to talk about was met with confusion and  Inko decided to end the converstation early when the Fire keeper started talking about her own life seeing as she didn’t want to dehydrate herself before bed.</p>
<p>“Um where is she going to sleep Izuku?”</p>
<p>“I shall stay beside the ashen one”</p>
<p>“I don’t know how I feel about my son sleeping with a woman he just met”</p>
<p>Izuku spit out his drink <br/>“wha wha mother, Its n-not like that!”</p>
<p>“Have I offended thee in any way ashen one?”</p>
<p>“Um no i-its not that um could you maybe just call me Izuku”</p>
<p>“As you wish”</p>
<p>Izuku sighed as he lat his head rest on the table. </p>
<p>‘I just wanted to relax today’</p>
<p>After a while of debating it was decided that the fire keeper would share a room with Izuku much to Inko’s displeasure. As Izuku crawled into bed the fire keeper just sat in his desk chair patiently. </p>
<p>“what are you doing you need to sleep too you know”</p>
<p>“ Never before hast I been in need of sleep before, thou shall sleep while I await thine awakening”</p>
<p>“yeah but that was in your old world, in this world people get tired and need to sleep”</p>
<p>“I am fine Izuku though it warms my soul to see you care”</p>
<p>“..If you say so”</p>
<p>Izuku roiled over and went to bed while the Fire keeper sat and patiently awaited for sunrise. Izuku couldn’t sleep  and as time went on he could hear the fire keeper occasionally rustle her gown. </p>
<p>‘she must be getting impatient, time probably goes by slower in this world’</p>
<p>Then finally the fire keeper let out a yawn and her head grew heavy.</p>
<p>“told you in this world people get tired and sleep”</p>
<p>Izuku said as he opened the blanket to allow her into the bed, which she did so hesitantly.<br/>Lying down on the mattress and facing the ceiling the two laid there in silence, the fire keeper because she had nothing to say and Izuku because he was trying no to free out at the fact that he was currently in bed with woman.</p>
<p>“Izuku, How does one fall asleep ?”</p>
<p>“Oh uh-um well you close your eyes and think of what makes you happy or of what relaxes you and eventually you’ll fall asleep and you’ll wake up in the morning, what makes you happy?”</p>
<p>“….that feast thou carer had prepared was most lovely”</p>
<p>“Then think of that along with all the other foods that you’ll be able to try now that your in this world”<br/>Izuku smiled relaxing some as he slowly got use to the bed feeling warmer than it usually was.</p>
<p>“I shall look forward to it then”</p>
<p>Izuku closed his eyes and let sleep slowly over take him as the fire keeper joined soon after her unconscious mind filled with the memory of having a meal with someone who had talked to her as a normal person and treated her with kindness, all the past ashen ones merely used her as a tool to further their growth. Her body rolled over towards the warmth of the kind boy.</p>
<p>Her Ashen one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Does thy have a problem with my hand, Ashen one ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hand holding and first glance meetings occur</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So really short chapter next one will be longer I promise but interns of how I plan to format this series going forward expect every chapter to be short not as short as this one I just needed to get this one uploaded. I feel that this series works better in short Bursts rather that a monolithic wall of text every other week. but again future chapters going forward will always be at least twice as long as this one just wanted to get this one up[ so I can focus more on the care giver not to good at making fight scenes so I'm trying to put more effort into the next chapter, </p><p>anyways despite how short it is I hope you enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmmm”</p><p>Izuku slowly stirred awake as he felt the sun shine through his window and lay into his resting eyes. As he slowly opened them and recoiled from the sudden brightness he looked through blurry sleep filled vision at his alarm clock and grunted at the numbers that seemed to be starring him down before closing his eyes and rolling over.</p><p>“Just a few more minutes”</p><p>As he rolled over he reached for a spare pillow to hug as it helped calmed him and made him feel more comfortable in his bed. As he wrapped one arm under and the other over the pillow he leaned his face into it and took a deep breath as if the larger intake of air would help him fall asleep faster.</p><p>‘Ahh I never new I had a pillow so firm yet so soft at the same time, odd though it doesn’t smell like one of my pillows’</p><p> he tightened his arms around the pillow.</p><p>“Mmmm”</p><p>Izuku froze, did his pillow just hum?. He slowly opened his eyes to a view of ash white. He leaned back to to get. Better view of the texture only to notice that it was hair, suddenly the memories of the previous night hit him like a truck being driven by a drunk middle schooler.</p><p>‘OhMygodwhatdoidoimlyeinginmyownbedholdingawomanionlyjustmetyesterday!whatthehellisgoingonWhydidioffertohavehersleepwithme!?’</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmm,….Ashen one?,what are thou doing”</p><p>She spoke with slight slur as she was still overcoming the grogginess from her first nights sleep. </p><p>Izuku quickly retracted her arms from around her as he accidentally activated full cowl and jumped out of bed, crashing into the wall. </p><p>“Nothing I’m doing nothing!”</p><p>“Why were thine arms embracing me?”</p><p>“…I …I A-accidently t-tthought you were a pillow…sorry”</p><p>“And tis a bad conduct in this world?”</p><p>“Well no.. b-but it depends on how close the two people are, w-we j-just met so its inappropriate”</p><p>“Tis a fickle thing in this world isn’t it, social contact”</p><p>“well we just have certain rules in place is all, what was it like in?….”</p><p>“Lothric, And their was none. Things such as intimacy and proper socialization didn’t exist. Its hard to have such niceties in a war torn world filled with the hollowed undead”<br/>“I see..”</p><p> </p><p>*grrgle*</p><p>The Fire keeper looked down as the audible sound of her stomach cased a silence to fill the room.</p><p>“What is this?, Ashen one”</p><p>“Your hungry”</p><p>“And this is my bodies way of informing me..I understand”</p><p>“You have eaten before haven’t you?”</p><p>“Indeed Ashen one but never has my body informed me of a necessity to do such”</p><p>‘If she’s never had her body tell her to eat then its a safe bet she’s never……oh’</p><p>“Well lets go get something to eat odds are my mom is making breakfast just about now”</p><p>“As you wish Ashen one”</p><p>“…Please stop calling me that..”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>As they entered the kitchen Izuku saw His mother preparing a western style breakfast, simple bacon and eggs with toast. As she heard her son approach she qui wkly turned to greet him only to stop when she saw the tall white haired woman following close behind him, a little too close if you asked her.</p><p>“Forgot about it too didn’t you?”</p><p>She turned to Izuku who stood with a blank yet slightly embarrassed expression.</p><p>“Ah..yeah, kinda thought it was a dream, anyways who wants breakfast?”</p><p>Izuku pulled out a seat for the Fire keeper and Inko handed her a plate of food but before she could turn to get a helping for Izuku and herself Izuku pulled her into the hall.</p><p>“Izuku?”</p><p>“Shhh”</p><p>Izuku turned the corner to see the Fire keeper curiously prodding the the pile of scrambled eggs before turning back to Inko.</p><p>“So she came from a video game so she never actually felt bodily needs before, today was the first time she actually felt hunger”</p><p>“What are you trying to say Izuku?”</p><p>“…your not paying attention mother, she’s never felt bodily needs before”</p><p>“ok?”</p><p>“And this is the first time she’s eating”</p><p>“..Ok?”</p><p>“With a body that has normal bodily functions”</p><p>“O…Oh!”</p><p>“Yeah so .. Im gonna need you to go over the whole…You know”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry Izuku I’m a nurse remember. Helping people go to the bathroom is just part of the territory. At least once she learns I won’t be needed anymore for it”</p><p>“Thank you…..We should probably teach her how to eat in this world too..”</p><p>“what do you mean?”</p><p>Inko followed Izuku’s line of sight to see the Fire keeper drinking out of the bottle of maple syrup and using her hands to scoop eggs into her mouth.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Ok so just follow me and stay close we’ll board the train and and after a quick transfer we’ll be at UA high school”</p><p>“As you say Ashen one”</p><p>“Please just call me Izuku the whole Ashen one name is a bit much, and its not even your original world, we don’t have chosen undead’s here”</p><p>“..Very well ..Izuku”</p><p>Izuku smiled up at the woman who in return just looked down and straitened her gown.</p><p>‘Well I guess that’s it for the small talk then’</p><p>Izuku sighed before turning to his phone which had the dark souls 3 wiki open as he was reading through the basic lore and progression routes.</p><p>‘If I can level up myself with the souls I gain from playing the game then it might be a good use of my time to actually get more comfortable with the lore and over all strategies of the game’</p><p>As the train pulled into the the station for the transfer to UA Izuku took the Fire keepers hand and helped guide her through the crowds of people towards the next train barely making it in before the doors closed.</p><p>“phew that was close, almost missed it”</p><p>Izuku went to release his grip on the Fire keepers hand only to notice that her grip tightened, she was facing down at their two hands. It was hard to tell what she was thinking since she wore a mask that completely concealed her eyes. He found himself staring at the mask, its intricate design of curved lines and minor engravings in a language he didn’t understand, it was oddly beautiful in a way. </p><p>“Midoriya!” </p><p>Broken from his thoughts he turned to see Iida in the train car making his way towards him.</p><p>“iida?, I didn’t know you took this train”</p><p>“I don’t but it was the train closest to the hospital, I stayed with my brother last night”</p><p>“Oh is he doing better?”</p><p>“Slightly, his rehab is…hard to watch but they say is he keeps up the hard work that within the year or so he should be able to make his way around with a cane and some small braces”</p><p>“Thats great, it’s a good thing they changed him to a new treatment plan, he would been in a wheelchair the rest of his life other wise I heard”</p><p>“Its a good thing it will no longer come to that, now shall we move on to the other topic of todays banter?”</p><p>“Other topic?”</p><p>“Yes Midoriya, Blatantly put, this woman who is tenderly holding your hand, who is she?”</p><p>“It sounds almost wrong to her you say the word tenderly”</p><p>“duly noted, Now, the woman?”</p><p>“ Ah… do you play video games?”</p><p>“Absolutely not, our time would be much better speeded in ways that improve our abilities to be heroes rather than on nonsensical fictitious playtimes”</p><p>“…You…you could’ve just said no”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“Ok well it turns out I had another quirk and it allows me to take certain aspects from video games to better myself as a person, such as my strategic mind set and analysis skills, they were taken from shooters and and top down defense games I used to play, well I decided to play dark souls 3 the other night and she is who you go to to level up your character so my quirk thought that she was the aspect that I needed”</p><p>“I..What?, So she’s your quirk, like Tokoyami’s dark shadow?”</p><p>“No she’s a real person like you or me my quirk just brought her out of the video game’</p><p>“Haha I’d expect no less from you Midoriya”</p><p>‘something tells me he doesn’t fully understand’</p><p>“anyway don’t really tell anyone yet I’ve gotta meet with principal Nezu and Aizawa before class today to find out what exactly we’re gonna do about all this”</p><p>“Mums the word, but how does that explain the hand holding?”</p><p>“OH!,  it w-was to make s-sure we didn’t get s-seperated”</p><p>Izuku then beckoned Iida to lean in close so he could whisper.</p><p>“but now she won’t let go, the game she came from was rather… devoid of pleasantries and standard social contact so I think she’s just trying to enjoy it or at least understand it better”</p><p>“I understand well, we are approaching our stop lets head out together shall we Midoriya and miss”</p><p>The fire keeper looked up acknowledging that she was being spoke to.</p><p>“I am the Fire Keeper, a pleasure to meet those acquainted the Ashen one”</p><p>“She means Izuku”</p><p>“…Yes..”</p><p>“Nice to meet you ..Fire keeper?…No actual name?”</p><p>“Forgive me but my original name given to me has long since been forgotten since I was chosen to be the Fire keeper”</p><p>“I see..”</p><p>‘It feels like its gonna be a long walk to school’</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>As the group of three walked to the school gates they enjoyed idle banter but the occasional swaft of silence was more than uncomfortable given that the fire keeper had little to offer the conversation. They soon parted ways and Izuku made his way to the Principals office to see that Aizawa was already there talking to Nezu.</p><p>“Ah Midoryia please come in and take a seat, Now I was just talking to Aizawa here about your new predicament and we have a solution”</p><p>“Ok and what is said solution?”</p><p>“Well given that she is your quirk technically speaking of course , she will be required by law to remain within a certain proximity of you while on school grounds. However since she is now a flesh and blood human being she will be given her basic rights and will be allowed to act free outside of school as long as she doesn’t pose a threat that is, and in order to asses if she is or not she will be under a probation of sorts. She will be required to be within a 15 foot radius around you at all times in and out of school for at least the next two weeks to a month, after that if we deem her to be safe she will be handed her documentations verifying her as a living person and her basic rights will be given to her, however even when all that is done she will ultimately still be your responsibility at the end of the day”<br/>“So she’s still gonna be registered as part of my quirk even after she’s deemed as a person?”</p><p>Aizawa chimed in at this point.</p><p>“Yes however it will not affect her ability to perform as a typical member of society, their have been cases in the past were someones quirk has permanently affected others in a way that made them part of their quirk. But at the end of the day its just a little extra text on their id that sates that they are a part of someones quirk or affected by”</p><p>“This happens often I take it?”</p><p>“Their was one such case where a kid had the ability to make delinquent women fall in love with him when eye contact was made, the amount of women he accidentally affected forced us to create such a failsafe”</p><p>“..I see”</p><p>“Well now that we’ve got all the technical stuff sorted Aizawa here will introduce miss uh”</p><p>“Fire keeper”</p><p>“Aizawa will introduce miss keeper to the class hopefully in a way curb any questions the class may have”</p><p> </p><p>“..I completely forgot about them to be honest”</p><p>Aizawa got up and lightly slapped Izuku on the back of the head warranting a glance from the Fire keeper which he promptly ignored.</p><p>“Aight problem child lets got rip the bandage off”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The students were in the 1-A classroom wasting the time until homeroom with idle gossip and banter until Aizawa entered the room with Izuku and a white haired woman holding his hand.</p><p>“Um Deku, who’s your friend?”</p><p>“calm down Uraraka I’m about to explain that”</p><p>Aizawa spoke with a hint of annoyance.</p><p>“This is..”</p><p>“Holy shit It’s the Fire keeper!”</p><p>Kaminari and Mineta spoke in unison they basically jumped out of their seats only to be wrapped in Aizawa’s capture weapon.</p><p>“Silence in my classroom, now back to what I was saying, Due to certain circumstances Izuku has awakened to another quirk he has the ability to incorporate certain aspects of video games into his life, such as his analysis and strategic skills, now however his quirk has for lack of a better term created life, Izuku care to explain a bit what happened?”<br/>‘Wasn't that suppose to be your job?’</p><p>“A-ah well I was playing dark souls and I got to the point where I was able to level up my character uh”</p><p>“For context the fire keeper is who you go to in order to level up your character”</p><p>“Y-yes thank you Kaminari”</p><p>Kaminari gave a thumbs up through the capture tape.</p><p>“and I thought the whole concept of leveling up was cool and then my quirk activated and basically pulled the Fire giver from the game allowing my to use the souls er the games experience points to level up my self here ..in this world”</p><p>The class was silent till kaminari spoke up again.</p><p>“ so that means you leveled up?!”</p><p>“Yeah I leveled up my strength got it from 5 to 20 and my defense went up by one”</p><p>“Your strength was only at 5 but you were already stupid strong?”</p><p>“Yeah some of the games understanding of stats seemed to have carried over, a real cut throat world”</p><p>“kinda makes me wonder what our stats would be with that worlds understanding, tell me Midoriya what was your intelligence stat”</p><p>“Um it was 20” </p><p>“Fascinating”</p><p>“Thats what I said!”</p><p>“So I have a question”</p><p>“Yes Ashido?”</p><p>“Why are you holding hands?’</p><p>Mina was practically jumping up and down in her seat at the prospectus of romance blossoming from two people from different worlds.</p><p>“It’s …because she won’t let go”</p><p>“Is it really that bad of me, I have never known such pleasant intimacy before to be quite fair of myself I am a bit scared to let go”</p><p>Mina and Hagakure  both Awed and sighed at the now cemented prospect of romance much to Izuku’s chagrin.</p><p>“so you use her to level up?, what else does she do?”</p><p>“Good question Kirishima”</p><p>Spoke Iida with his signature hand chop.</p><p>“I exist to assist the Ashen one”</p><p>“Still not the Ashen one”</p><p>The class looked at the conflicted exchange between the two before Aizawa spoke up.</p><p>“So you leveled up you say?”</p><p>‘Oh no’</p><p>“I say we find out just how much you’ve improved”</p><p>“Oh no”</p><p>“Everyone get to gym gamma were gonna have problem child put on a little show for us”</p><p>As everyone got up to go to the gym Bakugou who was quiet the whole time was last to get up as he followed the class out of the room his eyes lingered on Izuku for a moment before turning to the ground.</p><p>“So Deku leveled up huh, lets see just how much”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so I know I just sort of glanced over a lot of characters in this chapter but don't worry I have a script planned out for the next chapter. I really hope you enjoyed the rokudou no onna tachi reference it is probably one of my favorite mangas that im currently reading that and the 100 girlfriends that really really really really really really like you those are are probably my top 2 mangas of all time bnha is in my top five but not my top three.</p><p>on a side note ive got the urge top write something sad, just finished ghost of Tsushima and it made me cry so I feel I should spread the feels, maybe ill introduce a character in the care giver and get you all emotionally invested before I rip them away or something :P teehee </p><p>anyways I hope you all enjoy what's left of summer and have a good day </p><p>*long distance face hugs*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. T'is a sore "sight" is it not?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fight scene and the birth of a future gamer</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>after playing Mortal shell I can confirm that I am sexually attracted to the sester's </p><p>we need Mortal shell r34 </p><p>we also need more Futa Miruko its what the masses demand!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the class got changed into their gym uniforms a discussion began to spark amongst the male students.</p><p>“So how much stronger do you think Midoriya has gotten? He’s already gotten pretty strong over his internship with the short guy”</p><p>“Gran Torino”</p><p>Yeah Gran Tortilla!, thanks Iida!, anyways he’s already one of the stronger ones in the class I wonder just how far we’ve fallen behind”</p><p>Iida internally groaned at the fact that Kaminari still got the hero’s name wrong but let it slide as he focused on rolling up his pant’ legs so he could have quick access to his engines.</p><p>“What the fuck does it matter if the nerd learned a new trick, at the end of the day he’ll still be a pathetic loser”</p><p>“Harsh as ever dude”</p><p>As the boys went back to changing in silence a similar conversation was happening on the girls side.</p><p>“Im telling you I can smell the future romance emanating of them!”</p><p>“but she didn’t even exist until a day ago”</p><p>“….So you’re saying Midoriya is a pedophile?”</p><p>Uraraka began to sputter and wave her hands about while she mentally looked for a way of rephrasing what she said.</p><p>“Relax Ochaco Mina is just teasing, besides knowing how you two act around each other you have nothing to worry about”</p><p>“I keep telling you it’s not like that !”</p><p>“You all seem to be forgetting the main question here, Midoriya stated that he has and can now level up, what I wanna know is how much stronger he’s gotten, theirs much we can learn from this I’m sure”</p><p>“Wow Momo you really know how to hard left a conversation, you know that?”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“So why am I putting on my hero uniform while the others are just wearing their gym uniforms?”</p><p>“Good question!, It’s because we need to see just how much power you’ve gained, you see usually growth is a gradual climb but with your newfound…friend you’re able to drastically increase the slope of that incline, with the other students as well as past students we mark their progress accordingly and make frequent adjustments to their support items and gear so they can keep up with their new found strengths. But with you we don’t have that luxury, so we’re gonna test to see what changes need to be made to your gear along with testing your newfound strength”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah..I see”</p><p>“look alive Midoriya here come your opponents”</p><p>Izuku looked away from all might who was attending the exercise on Aizawa’s orders so he could interfere incase a certain explosive blonde decided to go full throttle and use lethal force again and looked at Aizawa as he lazily approached the two.</p><p>“Get into position at the far end of the gymnasium. The class as a whole will attack you from the entrance, this gym was made to be as open as possible so their ain't nowhere to hide. Go all out Midoriya so us what you got, and don’t worry about hurting your classmates, recovery girl has cleared her morning schedule to make room for any incoming patients. All Might, the Fire keeper and I will be watching from the observation room, Good luck”</p><p>As the Fire keeper left with the two teachers Izuku made his way to the back far end of the gymnasium and focused on his power. Charging up to his usual 5 percent was slowly becoming second nature to him but now he knew he could go further. He knew his soft cap was 10% with his hard cap being 20%. So he let more power flow into him very slowly getting used to each percent. </p><p>‘5..6.7..8.9.10’</p><p>His body tingled as his base level of power had doubled. Moving his fingers around a bit and little hopping in place he already noticed the difference in power. He felt lighter yet at the same time more sturdy.</p><p>“alright now to test out the hard cap”</p><p>He slowly began to let more power flow through his body. This time however he could clearly feel the weight of his power with each percentile over his his minimum allowance.<br/>11% wasn’t so bad his body felt warm almost like when you leave an air-conditions house in early summer. 12% mad him feel heavy like he hadn’t slept at all and was exhausted. 13% was when he started to feel discomfort, his muscles felt fatigued like he had just done an extreme workout. At 14% his whole body felt stiff and lethargic, 15% was when the pain started, It felt as though his whole body was covered in bruises and he felt a sharp pain in his joints when he moved. But he could bare it, this was nothing compared to the pain of shattering his fingers at the sports festival. He decided to take a leap and jump through the remaining 5% and bring out his new allotted maximum of 20%. <br/>Pain. Was all he felt. It were as if his muscles were crying out for help and he could feel his joints creaking, with each movement he experienced a new layer of pain, He could clearly feel the strain on his bones but he could still move. He completely deactivated One for all and allowed himself a moment to recover before the class piled on through the gym doors.</p><p>‘That was painful but just the feeling of 10% was amazing, and I got this just from playing a video game. Amazing’</p><p>His attention was brought to the doors as Bakugou slammed them open and walked into the gymnasium with the rest of the class following suit. </p><p>Just as the class had entered the gym Aizawa’s voice came through over the speakers. <br/>“Attack Midoriya with everything you’ve got, If you hold back I will deduct a whole letter grade from your midterms”</p><p>That seemed to be all some of the students needed as a small group of the class immediately charged towards Midoriya.</p><p>Mina was the first to reach him with Kaminari following closely behind.</p><p>“sorry Midori but I need tha”</p><p>She was unable to finish her sentence as Midoriya channeled 10% and threw a right cross into her jaw causing her to stable backwards into Kaminari just as he was releasing a dis]charge of electricity.</p><p>Izuku stood and stared for a moment as the scene of a moth flying into a bug zapper played out before him.</p><p> </p><p>As he refocused he took in his surroundings Bakugou and the other heavy hitters from his class were just beginning to charge at him while the other less offensive members were gathering around Momo who was creating fire arms for everyone.</p><p>‘I wonder if analyzing and reflexes were really the only things my quirk took from first person shooters?’</p><p>Just as Bakugou got close to Izuku he seemingly vanished from his spot moving at speeds similar to Iida in first gear.</p><p>Just as Yaoyorozu was creating backup ammunition she looked up to see Izuku suddenly appear behind Ochako.</p><p>“sorry about this Uraraka!”</p><p>“HuH! De”</p><p>She shouldn’t finish her sentence as Izuku clapped both hands on her ears and hard as he could rendering the girl disoriented.</p><p>Just as Momo raised up her replica 1911 Izuku slapped his hand  down on her wrist forcing her to drop the weapon, He then brought out 15% and landed a hit to her abdomen with his knee causing the girl to fall unconscious.<br/>He quickly grabbed the spare ammo and jumped back as Asui’s tongue whipped the grind where he was standing.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa Midoriya I never knew you could jump so high!”</p><p>“Neither did I”</p><p>‘I forgot I was at 15% when I jumped I’m gonna have to remember to adjust to a lower percentage for more intricate or subtle movements, I’m a sitting duck out here in mid air’</p><p>“DIE DEKU”</p><p>‘Talk about exploiting an opening!, no time to think I can’t dodge so I just have to attack’</p><p>Just as Izuku finished his thought Bakugou was right above him, Palm sparking ready to deliver a concussive blow. Izuku panicked and without realizing it charged his upper limit of 20% into his left arm and threw a punch at Bakugou. Bakugou honestly wasn’t expecting his arm to move so fast and barely managed to doge on time, though while he managed to dodge the sheer force of the attack cause an uplift in wind pressure and threw the two in opposite directions. While Bakugou managed to get control by releasing small controlled explosions, Izuku was flung into the gymnasium wall. </p><p>Everyone looked up to see Izuku smack against the wall with a mighty thud then fall to ground.<br/>Though just as everyone was about to rush him in his moment of weakness Aizawa’s voice rang over the intercom.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright everyone that’s enough, while he’s gotten stronger he still needs to learn how to properly control it, so we’re gonna stop here out of concern for your safety as well as his”</p><p>After the announcement the class started shuffling out of the gym, save for Ochako, Iida and Shouto who stayed behind to help carry Izuku out and to the nurse.</p><p>While this was happening a new conversation began in the observation room.</p><p>“So the problem child did get stronger, but judging from his reactions to his own movements he still doesn’t have control or at least he doesn’t have a grasp on just how powerful he is, did you see the look on his face when he jumped almost 20 feet in the air?”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed young Midoriya looked shocked as if he wasn't expecting to be launched upwards, based on his movement before hand it would seem he nearly just wanted to jump backwards a foot or two but not straight up like he did”</p><p>“And then their was that punch at the end, to think he’d be thrown into a wall by his own punch, looks like Im gonna have my work cut out for me”</p><p>“Ah about that Aizawa, If I may I believe I can help young Midoriya with that issue, I’ve thrown myself Ito a wall or two back when I first started throwing punches”</p><p>“Alright I’ll leave him to you then, just make sure it doesn’t get in the way of his other studies”</p><p>“Ah question if I may?”</p><p>For almost the first time since the start of the exercise the Fire keeper spoke up.</p><p>“Ah yes what is it Miss…Keeper?”</p><p>“That was the Purpose in putting the ashen one through such a one way battle?”</p><p>“To test how far he had grown, this is a hero school, where youths learn how to use their powers to protect and help people, May I Ask you a question?”</p><p>“T’is expected another drop of curiosity would fall from a conversation, Go ahead”</p><p>“why do you refer to him as Ashen one, What does it mean And Why are you so certain he is one?”</p><p> </p><p>“That was Three question Aizawa”</p><p>All Might laughed as Aizawa rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I refer to him as Ashen one because he is one, The ashen one a chosen warrior brought forth to challenge an upcoming calamity and ultimately choose the fate of the world, whether it be good or bad is up to him us Fire keepers are merely here to lend a helping hand, As for how we know..I believe the best way to explain it in a way you’d understand is ..a gut feeling so to speak”</p><p>“So you see him as a warrior who will ultimately choose the fate of this world?”</p><p>“See?..No I feel”</p><p>What she said had just gotten All mights Attention.</p><p>“Um, Miss Keeper if a may. What do we look like to you? Do we resemble the people of your original world?”</p><p> </p><p>“…I couldn’t tell you, us Fire keepers are not allowed to see”</p><p> </p><p>“..What do you mean?”</p><p>Aizawa asked regretting the question as soon as it left his lips.</p><p>The Fire keeper reached up and with a grunt of effort removed the decorated silver mask that concealed her face to reveal two empty eye sockets, puffy and sloppily sown semi shut. It didn’t look like an accident it looked almost surgical in a forceful kinda way.<br/>The two teachers recoiled a bit at the sight, and upon further inspection it looked as though the the are around the eyes was burned before removal.</p><p>“From the moment we fire keepers are chosen we relinquish our sight so that we aren’t deterred by the decisions of the Ashen ones”</p><p>“How are the fire keepers chosen?”</p><p>The fire keeper rolled up her sleeve and undid the bindings on one of her arms to reveal burn scars all but consuming her arm the two teachers fired just how far those scars had covered.</p><p>“When we reach adolescence we are thrown into the embers of the first flame those who survive are the future fire keepers chosen to tend to the sacred flame and care for the Ashen one until he completes his task”</p><p>“Do they hurt?”</p><p>The fire keeper when silent for a moment as she put her mask back on and re wrapped her bindings.</p><p>“At times, though recently the pain has faded slightly”</p><p>“well that’s good at least”</p><p>Aizawa was quiet for the most part of All mights questions but decided to bring the conversation back to a point that was previously made.</p><p>“Why do you think Midoriya is this worlds chosen warrior, and if there is a calamity coming how do we prepare?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I sense a great power within him, like a flame burning and licking at his heart, A flame nurtured and passed down for generations, once wielded by many chosen warriors. I sense the same flame inside of you All Might, though weak only small embers now as though perhaps you are were Izuku had gotten his flame?. If I were to arrive in this world earlier perhaps it would be you who I was chosen to help”</p><p>“What does she mean All Might?”</p><p>“*sigh*…This might take some explaining”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Thats a lot to take in All Might, so this is your actual appearance?”</p><p>“*Cough* well technically they both are, but for the sake of argument yes this is what I normally look like”</p><p>“You’re an idiot”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“You should’ve told me sooner that way I probably could’ve helped him better and avoided the frequent visits to recovery girl, But I guess I understand why you didn’t tell me, Who else knows?”</p><p>“Recovery girl, Midoriya and myself obviously, Gran Torino, Sir Nighteye and my best friend a detective named tsukauchi”</p><p>“Alright, Well not much more we can do about it now, Lets get miss Keeper here back to Izuku She’s starting to look a bit antsy”</p><p>Aizawa whispered the last part so only all might could hear.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Izuku woke up in the nurses office to the sound of light snoring, looking over to his left he saw the Fire keeper asleep in a sitting position next to him, the events of the spar flashed through his mind as he played his head back down.</p><p>‘I never got to even fire the gun…I’ll have to see about trying one later. But still that was amazing, I never knew I could even fight like that the power just made me feel like I could do anything. And that wind pressure it was like All mights attacks, All Might said that I would be even stronger than him once I could fully control this power, I wonder what kind of stuff I’ll be able to do. to think all I did was play a video game. Video game, I could use the in game experience to upgrade my real world self….”</p><p>“I need to play that game again!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always I hope you enjoy the chapter, for those of you who follow my care give story, it might be a little late because I'm preparing for the next semester to start. but will try to have it out soon regardless </p><p>*long distance face hugs*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. t'is a fun night ashen on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku reached over and gently rustled the Fire keeper out of her sleep before getting up and walking back to the classroom. </p><p>‘ Only one in the afternoon still have one class period left, if I remember correctly its just a study hall today’</p><p>As Izuku and the Fire keeper walked into the classroom he was met with a volley of praise and questions. But before he could respond to any of his more vocal classmates. Kaminari and Mineta pulled him aside. </p><p>“So. You’re gonna play dark souls again tonight right?”</p><p>“Uh yeah I can easily master my quirk by playing the game so I figured id binge the game for the next few days”</p><p>“But you know basically nothing about dark souls right”</p><p>Izuku looked down towards Mineta with a look of confirmation before returning his gaze to kaminari.</p><p>“All right well both Mineta and I are masters at the game, know all the lore and boos Strats, you know what that means don’t you?”</p><p>“..What?”</p><p>Both Kaminari and Mineta screamed in unison.</p><p>“ITS GAME NIGHT”</p><p>“Quiet down before you give me another migraine”</p><p>The class turned to see Aizawa re enter the class room and return to the podium at the front of the room. </p><p>“Ok so before I let you all go for the day I have the results of todays training. Uraraka your inner ears were damaged from midoriya’s stun attack”</p><p>Ochako looked horrified for a moment before Aizawa spoke up again.</p><p>“Don’t worry the damage isn’t permanent but given your recent quirk training to float yourself, you may have more nausea and balance problems, I recumbent not training on yourself for a few days”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry uraraka”</p><p>“Its ok deku at least its not permanent, but gee was it painful”</p><p>“Sorry..”</p><p>“Next, Mina pay more attention to your teammates attacks and think before rushing to attack someone who’s faster than you are”</p><p>“Yes sir..” <br/>Mina deflated as kaminari apologized to her.</p><p>“Yaoyorozu, playing the support role for your classmates is good and all but next time take measures to arm yourself as well”</p><p>“Yes Aizawl sensei”</p><p>“Midoriya, while growth is important and necessary, rushing it can lead to more set backs then progress, were still fixing the hole in the wall that your head made. Besides that we evaluated your hero suit and gear. There appear to be tears at the seems and rips around the gloves and joints, fill out a form and will request a rush on the next suit order, it will still take a bit since will have to remake it from the ground up with more durable materials so before we send it off to be sure to add any adjustments you want made to the form and have it in by the end of the week”</p><p>“Got it!”</p><p>“Ok days over now get out before I throw you out”</p><p>Just as izuku turned to walk to the door kaminari threw his arm around Izuku shoulder and Mineta stuck himself to Izuku’s back.</p><p>“Game night Bro”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>As the four approached Izuku’s apartment building the conversations they were having slowly turned from random babble to more focused topics. It was rather nice actually, Izuku never really spent any prolonged amount of free time with any of his classmates. Even though he was friends with iida and uraraka he never really spent anytime with them other than at school.</p><p>“So you guys sure its ok for you to be here, I mean Im ok with hanging out but what about your families?”</p><p>“Texted my mom on the way here she said its all good, im clear to stay the night”</p><p>Izuku looked blankly at kaminari as he processed there words “stay the night”</p><p>“My folks gave up on me when I entered middle school so im good too”</p><p>Izuku then looked towards mineta to question what he meant but then realized who he was talking too and decided to drop it.</p><p>Izuku opened the door to his apartment and called out to let his mother know that he was home. </p><p>“Oh Izuku honey how was school today….”</p><p>Inko stood still like a deer in headlights as she saw the two boys falling behind Izuku.</p><p>“Oh these are my friends Kaminari and Mineta sorry for the sort notice but were having a guys game night’</p><p>“Friends…”</p><p>“Uh yeah?”</p><p>“Izuku has friends?”</p><p>“Mom?”</p><p>“My Baby finally has friends!!!!”</p><p>Inko lunged forward and grabbed the three boys in a deathly tight hug whilst crying her eyes out.</p><p>“Im so happy!”</p><p>“Your moms a bit intese dude”</p><p>“Hehe yeah…”</p><p>After manhandling the three children Inko immediately ordered pizza and made popcorn for the boys before letting them go to Izuku’s room, though she stopped the fire keeper from entering the room with them.</p><p>“May I ask why thou has stopped my entry”</p><p>“Its a guys game night dear we should give them some space, plus its the first time since he was 4 that he’s hung out with anyone so we best not get in the way”</p><p>With that said inko made some tea and sat down for a relaxing chat with the young woman.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Ok so Izuku you loud up the game well get the area ready”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Izuku turned to see Kaminari and Mineta throwing blankets and pillows down on the floor infant of the tv to create a makeshift seating arrangement.</p><p>“Oh ok..”</p><p>Izuku turned on the console and sat down in the middle between Mineta and Kaminari, as he loaded up the game he was back at fire link shrine infant of the virtual fire keeper. </p><p>“Ok so before we begin explain the quirk to us Hows it work?”</p><p>“Ok.. so basically I can use the in game currency of souls to level up my real world self”</p><p>“Do you get to keep the souls in game or are the pools shared between real world and game?”</p><p> Izuku looked at the soul counter in game to see a measly 127 souls.</p><p>“Shared if the use the souls on me I lose them in game and vise versa”</p><p>It was minute’s turn to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>“That will make things hard for you to balance with this being your first play through, you could just play the game normally sparring souls when you can, get  near the end game and farm souls to use on your self or use all souls for yourself and essentially do a soul level 1 run of the game”</p><p>“Yeah but a first play through doing an sl1, dude will defiantly rage quit before the nights done”</p><p>“Yeah….ok lets go with the second option, play the game normally and when you get to a good farming spot we use those souls to level you up in real life”</p><p>“Ok, sounds like a plan to me, so where do I go from here?”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“So how’s the tea dear ?”</p><p>“T’is a bit bitter but favorable over the usual estus”</p><p>“Estus?”</p><p>“T’is a healing brew from my world, heals all wounds but is made from the “essence” of various insects”</p><p>“Sounds real bad”</p><p>“The Trick Is to chug it whilst tilting your head back, allow the liquid to go straight down the back of your throat so it doesn’t touch your tongue”</p><p>“ I see”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Fucking roll to the left!”</p><p>“Dammit”</p><p>“You were so close man”</p><p>“But look on the bright side, you’ve leveled up up to a decent level and curse rotted great wood aint that bad of a boss, wanna run for your souls and level up in real life?” </p><p>“I thought we agreed to do that late game?”</p><p>“Yeah but we have heroics class tomorrow, Don’t you want an edge?”</p><p>A twinkle could be seen in Izuku’s eye at the prospect of placing first in tomorrows heroics class.</p><p>“Ok imma run for my souls”</p><p>~back at the school~<br/>“Remind me why we’re pulling an all nighter again?”</p><p>“We’re going over One for all to learn how to better help Young Midoriya”</p><p>“Nezu, anything to add?”</p><p>“Well given how he can now raise his limit with the help of the fire keeper we no longer need top focus on physical training meaning we can instead focus on his technique”</p><p>Nezu looked at Aizawa with a gleam in his eyes </p><p>“*sigh* fine I’ll train him in combat”</p><p>“Good boy”</p><p>Aizawa looked at Nezu before simply crawling back into his sleeping bag and slithering out the office door.</p><p>~ back at the Midoriya’s household ~</p><p>“So what’s your stats like now? Having forgotten about just grabbing your souls and killing the great wood”</p><p>Izuku stood up from his knelt position in front of the fire keeper.</p><p>“My lower limit was raised from 10 to 21 and my high limit from 20 to 28”</p><p>“28?... That’s a bit different then when you explained it to us”</p><p>“Diminishing returns?”</p><p>Kaminari looked at Mineta who had just spoken up.</p><p>“Its possible but that usually doesn’t start happening till the soft cap, my guess is that it has to due with Izuku’s quirk”</p><p>This was Izuku’s queue to ask a question.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well your quirk is percentage based right, percentages are a lot larger than base numbers its almost multiplicative, for example 20% of 100 is 20 but for something as lenient as raw power its not as simple for every percent your able to control more work will need to be put I n ignorer to control further percentages if it were a flat rate then this wouldn’t apply”</p><p>“Wow that sounded smart”</p><p>“Hey I play aloft of rpgs Ive learned to balance percentages rather well in my head”</p><p>“To add more to Kaminari’s statement, humans have a natural limiter on their physical abilities. Humans can only draw out 80% of their physical potential as to not hurt themselves, given how your quirk works your absolute max would be 120% so that would explain the diminished returns”</p><p>“I see”</p><p>“Damn Mineta who knew you had so much latent knowledge in you”</p><p>“Well the night is still young my friends, lets get Izuku’s max up to 40% before the night is over”</p><p>The group raised their sodas and cheered to Mineta’s proposal as the fire keeper simply left the room to return to Inko. </p><p> </p><p>~at Katsuki’s house~</p><p>Katsuki sat in relative silence as he ate dinner with his family, at first Mitsuki thought something was wrong with her son but given the fact that this would be the first quiet family meal in a long LONG time she decided to wait till after dinner to ask him about it. </p><p>As to the reason Katsuki was so quiet was because he was deep in thought about the events of the days training. He should’ve been able to easily beat Izuku but for some reason he was sent back a wave of air pressure. </p><p>‘It doesn’t make any sense I have enough intuition in a fight to predict moves and react accordingly, I could predict his move but I just barely dodged in time’</p><p>As he thought this he rubs the small bruise on his cheek that was left from the immediate release of air pressure rolling Izuku’s punch.</p><p>‘And now he’s prolly using his new ability top get even stronger, while im just sitting here’</p><p>Katsuki angrily sulked as he aggressively ate his meal before bed.</p><p>~back to Izuku and friends~</p><p>“39 and 40, alright!”</p><p>Izuku let one for all die down as he powered up to make sure that his limit correctly displayed in his stats.</p><p>“I know we said wed go till 40% was you max but we kept going till it was your minimum output “</p><p>“Yeah, man its been awhile since ive pulled an all nighter playing video games, gotta say its a lot easier to do with friends rather then by yourself”</p><p>“I uh I actually wouldn’t know…never really had friends to hang out with before..”</p><p>“Wow that oh so very sad”</p><p>Izuku could feel the verbal dagger twist into his gut at Mineta’s statement.</p><p>“But its alright you’ve got us now!, but man am I tired, your mother even went out to get sleeping bags for us to use but we just stayed up playing”</p><p>“Yeah and school starts in like 3 hours…. Todays gonna suck..but im sure well sur…hey Izuku you ok?”<br/>“Yeah …im just a little worn out is all “</p><p>“You look like you need a hospital!”</p><p>As kaminari was worrying over Izuku mineta yawned before speaking up.</p><p>“Its prolly cause of his quirk, leveling up in a game is one thing but if its affecting your actual body you may need rest to compensate for the immediate stat increases”</p><p>“You think that actually the case?”</p><p>“Only one way to find out, Izuku, do you feel physically fatigued or mentally fatigued”</p><p>“Physically”</p><p>“Yeah its the quirk he put all his points into strength so it checks out, he’d be mentally fatigued if he dumped enough points into intelligence”</p><p>“I see, well looks like were skipping school today”</p><p>Kaminari exclaimed sleepily as he saw Izuku already passed out of the edge of his bed.</p><p>“Well goodnight everyone”</p><p>“Goodnight”</p><p>“*snore*”</p><p>The fire keeper watched on as she call all three boys lye down and immediately pass out, once she was sure izuku was in a deep enough sleep she slid him under the covers of his bed before climbing in with him. </p><p>“Goodnight ashen one”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you've like this you might like my other work THE CARE GIVER a story about izuku saving and (unintentionally romancing) and species of monster girls but like actual monster girls, the creepy kind. <br/>if you've found this story through the care giver then ignore the above text<br/>anyways I hope you all have a nice day </p>
<p>*face hugs*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>